Sweet nights
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: Well, even though the title says 'Sweet nights', it was actually a series of sweet and somehow fluffy moments of Yui and Kyoko. Please read and reviews and reviews are appriciated as usual. If it's bad, just to let you know, I am writing this because I am bored since chicken-pox shut me inside my house "


The usual thanks to ruby4chan and Yuri No Tenshi. The usual disclaimer that Yuru Yuri is not mine. And the usual fluffy story. Writing it due to chicken-pox boredom.

"Please! Please please please! Pleaseeeeeee~~!"

"No means no!"

A sweet and somewhat childish voice could be heard from outside a club's room of Nanamori Junior High School. Classes ended a long time ago, and all Amusement Club's members had already gone to club's room, quietly amusing each other with their actions. The only exceptions were Yui Funami and her childhood friend Kyoko Toshino, who for some strange unknown reasons, were standing hesitantly by the door. The blonde was peeking through the door, while pleading something; while the brunette tried her best to stay calm denying her girlfriend.

"Aww~Why not?"

"I have already told you. It's weird suddenly declaring to every one like that!"

"I want to scream to the world that the beautiful and cute Yui Funami is my lover. What's so wrong about that?"

Hearing the other girl's partial complement, Yui could not help but blushing a little bit. She immediately turned away, in hope of hiding her embarrassment. However, Kyoko knew her friend well enough that the action did not turn blind-eye to her.

"Aren't you such a shy girl? Ehehe!"

Upon hearing this, the black-hair girl's face turned into an even deeper scarlet. She fought back weakly, yet effectively:

"Well, aren't you like that yourself when we…kissed?"

It was a pretty powerful counter-attack. Kyoko blushed slightly too, but then hurriedly erased it from her face with a "Huff", then said:

"That's another matter. Now just hurry up. I am just going to ignore your opinion."

With that being said, Kyoko dragged the other girl with one hand, while opening the door with another. She dashed into the room, and then shouted excitedly:

"Everyone, I introduce to you: Yui Funami, my lover."

*silence*

Nobody seemed to care about her, and kept on doing what they were doing. Kyoko was truly shocked. She thought that when she did that, everybody would jump in surprise and give them all sorts of questions.

"Eh? What with nonchalant expression, girls? You aren't surprised?"

"Not much really. We already knew this day would come, sooner or later."

The one that just had answered was no other but the pink-head Chinatsu. She was sitting closely by Akari's side, looking at the blonde with a cool face. It was the truth; Chinatsu wasn't surprised by this at all. In one way or another, she was expecting this to come. Realizing her love for Akari not a long time ago, she had also started to notice how close the other duo were, and somehow wanting them to become a couple. They were her friends after all, so seeing them together happily brought good feelings to her heart. Akari thought the same too.

"Aww~ that's no fun!"

Kyoko pouted her lips unhappily, but her heart somehow felt at ease because she was able to tell them. Yui and she didn't have to hide it anymore. Most importantly, she did not feel afraid that someone might steal Yui from her silently. Yui on the other hand was blushing furiously, looking at the ground to hide it.

"Nee Chinatsu, since you had already known it, I won't let you cling to Yui anymore."

"I won't. I already had the person I need."

Happily said that, she grabbed Akari's petite arm lightly, pressing her head to it like a little kitten. The action however, startled the redhead lightly as she gasped, not in pain but rather embarrassment

"Eto... I thought we agreed to keep it as a secret?"

"Sorry…can't do that. Loved you too much."

Hearing her lover said that sweetly, she can't help but smiled wryly.

_'If she insisted like that, what could I do? Her cuteness is driving me crazy. I can't take it anymore.'_

"Excuse us senpais, but it is getting late. We are getting home."

The one who said that was Akari. The desire was driving her mad. She wanted to kiss, to touch her lover so much that it hurts. She pulled along with her, giving a quick "Goodbye" to the other couple while dashing through the door in speedy manner.

"Wait a bit, Akari!"

"Sorry, can't stand it anymore. Sleepover tonight!"

Their roars can be heard miles away. Seeing the little kouhais's cute actions, Yui and Kyoko chuckled lightly.

"Now that they mention it, Yui, I am sleeping over again tonight."

"Ano… This is the fifth time of this week. The time you spent at my place is even more than the time you spent at your own home."

"Ehehe. That because I love you."

*sigh…* Yui sighed quietly. She was happy though, since she got a chance to spend time with her lover. 'Honestly… She is hopeless at times… But that side of her is too cute…'

"You are totally hopeless. Let's head to my home, then."

Kyoko hold Yui's proffered hand tightly, and walk along her all the way home just like that.

_'I'll never let go of this hand, forever.'_

~They arrived at home~

"Ahh… We arrived already."

"Yeah. Wait for a while; I'll get our meal ready in a sec."

Upon hearing Yui's kind and gentle words, Kyoko giggled sweetly and happily. She showed a blissful and somehow mischievous expression.

"What is it?"

"I just thought you are acting like a house-wife. Makes me want to marry you."

Kyoko replied with a childish, teasing tone. Those words made Yui face turned scarlet once more, the face that she tried to hide with a fake annoyed tone:

"Just shut up and let me made dinner."

Little less that Kyoko knew Yui heart sped up quite a bit. Those words made her thought about their future together. Living together, going to work, sleeping together.

_'Maybe we could adopt a child, too. It would really feel like a family, that way.'_

Being by Kyoko's side brought so much peace to her; it felt like the place was naturally made only just for Yui. It felt like it was her rightful place, the place next to Kyoko's presence. 'It's too bad. I loved her so much that now, not able to see her, not able to talk with her, not able to touch her, felt just like torture.' Thinking about living without Kyoko really gave her Goosebumps. She knew she needs the blonde as long as she is still alive. Without those kinds of nostalgic thoughts, she walked over to the kitchen absent-mindedly, trying to prepare something for the both of them. *thud* A light touch, as gentle as feather. A touch that carried human's warmth, human's feelings of love. Somebody hugged her tightly, pressing the whole body on to her back while she was cooking. She could tell right away that it was Kyoko. Being hugged for quite a lot times, she just memorized the feeling already. Nevertheless, every time, it still brought her peace and comfort, while making her longed for more.

"I am cooking dinner you know."

"Of course I know. However, I missed your body's warmth."

Everything Kyoko did hit Yui's soft spot one way or another. But she must control herself for the moment, since she was making food for the both of them. ~Lunch finished~

"Kyoko, help me set the table."

"Already done!"

"Alright, itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

ust with that, Kyoko dug into the food hungrily, without a single care about Yui.

_ 'Honestly… Just like a child.'_

An idea suddenly approach Yui's mind. _'I should try feeding her.'_

Trying her best to get over her embarrassment, Yui picked Kyoko up, place the blonde on top of her lap. Kyoko was startled a little bit and tried to jump off, but then Yui skillfully hold her lover firmly with a tight embrace, while using a chopstick and tried to feed Kyoko.

"Open up!"

"Yui wis' axing bold toway…"

"Don't talk when you are eating."

Yui said so nonchalantly and proceeded to give Kyoko some more food. Embraced by Yui, Kyoko could not really focus on the flavor of food since the happy feeling overwhelmed her. It is true that Yui was being bold. Holding and feeding her lover is not something that she would do every day. 'I am thinking a lot of crazy things these days.'

"Is it good?"

"Iz pefet!"

"Please swallow before you started talking."

*swallow*

"It is perfect!"

"That's better." The time being together with Kyoko like this healed Yui. She would felt lonely from time to time being this big apartment all by herself. Somehow, Yui wished this kind of life would continue to go on, one way or another.

~Bath time~

"Yui-nyan~, let's take a bath together."

"Don't call me that."

The way Kyoko called her made Yui's heart sped up its pace once more. It is funny how a simple action from your lover would make you calm and coolness. Maybe that is the nature of love itself. It changes our behavior, brings us strength, and reveals our greatest weakness. Even though, bathing together with her lover was a good temptation that she could hardly resist.

"Nee Yui, let me wash your back." (A/N: *nosebleed*)

"Eh? Ah…Ok."

Yui replied calmly, yet a tinge hesitation could be seen on her face.

_'This is so embarrassing…'_

But of course, it would be embarrassing. The only that had ever seen Yui's naked body was her mom. In another way of saying, this is the first time Yui's get naked in front of a person that is not her mother. Kyoko on the other hand, didn't seem to mind it. She was happily scrubbing Yui's pale back gently.

"Yui, promise me that will be with me forever."

"Eh? Why bringing that up so suddenly?"

The brunette was surprised by Kyoko words. It was not something that she thought Kyoko would bring up at this time.

"I just felt a little insecure… After all, Yui's so cute that someone might steal you."

Kyoko pouted childishly, but one can tell that she was being seriously afraid. Anyone would. The thought that she might lost a person that important to her made her shuddered as a pain ran through her heart.

_'So that's how it is…'_

"Don't worry… I won't leave you… ever…"

Those words of Yui never failed to bring happiness and peace to Kyoko's heart. She embraced Yui tightly in the bath.

"'Yeah… we'll be together forever."

~Bed time~

"It is rather cold tonight, don't you think?"

The one asking the question was Kyoko. Laying beside Yui in a futon, yet it still felt cold.

"Yeah… tonight is really is too cold…"

I can't sleep. It's too cold." The atmosphere was too cold to be pleasant. The matter troubled Yui as well. The only blanket was wet due to the rain yesterday, and it still has not dried yet. Its looked like they were going to have some trouble sleeping.

'Well… This is hard problem. I wonder what I should do…'

Yui was truly worried about her lover. The coldness were not something new to her, since she was used to living alone in this huge apartment. Kyoko however cannot stand it so well. As she was thinking, the blond had already come up an answer to that. She embraced Yui tightly with both hands, pressing her body on to the brunette's back.

"The ultimate solution, right?"

Yui was about to push the blonde away, but then she realized something:

_ 'It wasn't cold anymore…'_

Kyoko warmth had spread over to her body, shoving the cold away.

_ 'This girl… its seems like she will be the only one I will ever need…'_

With that thought, Yui kissed Kyoko gently as ever, before the two drifted into peaceful slumber, still holding each other. This will be a sweet night to the both of them, indeed.

~A/N~ I would like to say thanks to everyone to read my boring fic. By the way, anyone knows a good way to get rid of the chicken-pox itchy feeling, contact me, I would be appreciated.


End file.
